totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Blimp Race
In the blimp race challenge, Chris splits up the cast into six teams, putting them on blimps, and having them solve murder mysteries. All the contestants on the winning team get to choose one contestant to go with them on a romantic cruise. But, three of the teams have one of the special guests. Plot Act 1 - Take A Good Hard Look At The Total Drama Blimp! Before the real challenge starts, there's a pre-challenge in which the contestants have to burst balloons in order to find certain cards that will qualify them as group leaders (but this was pointless given that they weren't given the choice to choose their teammates). Once the teams were done, they boarded a zeppelin, carrying a fake corpse of Chris, being the goal to find out which one of the contestants killed him. To find clues, they had to do several mini challenges. Alejandro, on Team 4, continued with his mission of breaking up couples and create conflicts and distrust among the contestants. He used his charms and good looks to make everybody to show sympathy for him (except Heather, who didn't trust him, and later Harold), and delay them in solving the challenge. Act 2 - Felines, Falling, Fluffer, Filthy Flavorings! In the end, every team solved the challenge. Team 6 won, because they solved it without the last clue, and such, they didn't have to do the last challenge. Team 3 and 4 solved it the last, meaning that one of them should be boarding the Bus of Losers by the end of the day. Act 3 - Lady and the Blimp (Also, How Many Roads Must A Man Walk Down?) After they returned to the stadium, Chris was going to entertain the masses with a compilation of clips of the last challenge, which involved kissing, but Chef had a little surprise for him as revenge for not getting paid: instead of those clips, Chef showed everybody Alejandro's confessions, blowing up his cover and ruining Chris' plans. Alejandro was confronted by the angry contestants, and received a hard kneel to the groin from Bridgette. During the elimination ceremony, Justin was eliminated due to his inactivity during the challenge. Beth talks to him on the bus about his lack of effort to participate. After the ceremony, Alejandro tries to convince Chris to pay him, but the host is too cheap to give him such a bonus when he was exposed. The Mystery Villain then confronted and knocked down Alejandro, dragged him and threw him outside. Al sulks until Duncan accidentally hits him with the Bus of Losers. Teams Team 1 (Drigible): Anita (Leader), Zachery, Dj, Rodney, Belinda, Clive Team 2 (Zeppelin): Tyler (Leader), Courtney, Ezekiel, Colin, Leshawna, Noah Team 3 (Blimp): Xander (Leader), Geoff, Izzy, Arthur, Lindsay, Sakaki Team 4 (Airship): Harold (Leader), Bridgette, Justin, Valerie, Heather, Alejandro Team 5 (Balloon): Mandy (Leader), Alfred, Cody, Sebastian, Carol, Sierra Team 6 (Floaty Thingy): Sadie (Leader), Eva, Yoshi, Gwen, Crystal, Chico Vote Xander - Justin Geoff - Justin Izzy - Justin Arthur - Justin Sakaki - Justin Harold - Justin Heather - Justin Bridgette - Bridgette Valerie - Bridgette Justin - Bridgette Lindsay - Lindsay … Justin - 7 Bridgette - 3 Lindsay - 1 Quotes *'Clive' - "Girls dressed like cats..." (He looks to the side, sighs, and then turns back to the camera.) "''Okay, even I'll admit, that's one reason to be alive, just to see that." Trivia *Alejandro's true intentions are exposed at the end of the challenge. *During the beginning of the challenge, Anita gave Colin a kick to the groin. At the end of the challenge, Bridgette gave Alejandro another hit to the groin. This is known as the "Knee of Justice", and is a direct reference to Heather preforming the same action in the finale of Total Drama World Tour.. *Team 6 solved the mystery without the last clue by Crystal, which is a tribute to British murder mysteries. *This is the first time someone unintentionally votes for themselves *The lyrics to the song Chico sings to Bridgette on the blimp ride are this: **''You'll find enchantment here, the night will weave it's magical spell, when the one you love is near, oh this is the night, and the heavens are right, on this lovely beautiful night! Untranslated, the song is Disney's Bella Notte from Lady and the Tramp Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes